realmroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirdovia
The Divine Imperial Federation of Sirdovia is a federal union consisting of the formerly independent Divine Empire of Scondovia and the nation of Sirvania. The federal government is controlled by the Divine Church of the Crimson Hand. History This section describes the history of the federation since its union. For the history of each individual state, see Scondovia and Sirvania. The Divine Imperial Federation of Sirdovia was formed after the Great Berry Plague and Civil War in Sirvania left the country shattered. In their desperation, most of the population turned to the Divine Church of the Crimson Hand, the state religion of neighbouring nation and close ally Scondovia. Popular calls for a union with Scondovia eventually reached Baron André. Baron André appealed to Scondovia's Prophet Adineas for federation, and Adineas accepted. Baron André travelled to the Scondovian capital of Red Throne to sign the treaty merging the two nations. Thus, the Divine Federation of Sirdovia was born. Scondovia and Sirvania became equal states under the federal authority of the Divine Church of the Crimson Hand, and for his service to the cause of the Red Messiah, Baron André was given the position of Archbishop of Sirdovia. When the Kingdom of Braddia prepared to attack Abagozen, Alledon, Chiid and Sirdovia send troops to assist Braddia. Abagozen surrendered before war broke out, and its territory was divided between the allies. Sirdovia was given the eastern peninsula of Abagozen. This territory was renamed the Abagozen Purification Zone, as there was a large Saurian minority in the territory. Politics The Divine Church of the Crimson Hand is both the state religion and the governing body of the Divine Imperial Federation of Sirdovia. It is highly dogmatic, and does not allow for any dissenters, who are tried as heretics and are hanged or burned at the stake. For this reason, there are no political parties in Sirdovia. All power is theoretically held by the Red Messiah, the god that the Crimson Hand worships. However, His will is supposedly communicated through the Prophet Adineas. In this way, Adineas is the de facto head of state. Archbishop André is his second-in-command and chief advisor. Prophet Adineas communicates the Red Messiah's will to the Supreme Council of the Divine Church of the Crimson Hand, the third most powerful earthly entity in Sirdovia, after the Prophet and the Archbishop. The Supreme Council acts as the central government and cabinet of Sirdovia, carrying out the decrees that the Red Messiah gives through Adineas. Small state governments exist in each state, governing local issues as they arise. Each state government is under the authority of the Supreme Council. There is no democratic representation in Sirdovia, and the only way of achieving political power in the theocratic state is to rise through the ranks of the Church of the Crimson Hand. It is illegal for any non-human to enter the territory of the Divine Emipire without the direct permission of the Prophet Adineas, as any alien race setting foot inside Sirdovia is seen as a tainting of the pure holy lands of the Red Messiah's chosen people. This now extends to the state of Sirvania. Economy In Scondovia, the main industry is the military industry, partly as a carry-over from the days of the republic. The ideology of the Crimson Hand urges military expansionism in the form of crusades and purges. This drive puts particular emphasis on the weapons and transport industries. The weapons industry is Scondovia's greatest strength, with a capacity to produce weapons and armour for trade. The Scondovian agriculture is strong, with much fertile soil on the plains of Anglora, however farming techniques are less developed than those in other nations, due to the neglect of agriculture during the Scondovian Republic under the Central Authority. There is also a shortage of paper and other wood-based materials due to the scarcity of trees on the plains and in the mountains of Scondovia. Due to this problem, the nation has an underdeveloped naval fleet. This is expected to be remedied at least in part by the Sirvanian economy. To the north, the Sirvanian economy is mainly agricultural, producing bananas, berries and hemp. Lumber is also in good supply, and much of this is sent south to Scondovia for the production of military and naval goods. Culture Scondovian culture is extremely limited for the average citizen, as the church maintains strict control over the activities of the populace. The Crimson Hand has a vast array of cathedrals spread out across the nation, and especially in the capital of Red Throne. This calls for extremely developed, lavish architecture and fresco painting. Because of this, Scondovians are very advanced in the high arts, and their chapels are widely regarded as the most beautiful structures in the land, at least by the Scondovians. Military service is seen as an honour in Scondovia, as the armed forces have saved the state on numerous occasions throught history. The Golden Crusade of the Red Messiah especially inspires young men to join the forces, and ongoing tensions with the orcish Borderlands of Chiid in the south encourage citizens to enlist to defend, their holy sovereign territory. In Sirvania, the culture is slightly less religiously dogmatic, and less militaristic. It is expected that Sirvanian culture will become more like Scondovian culture as integration into the Divine Church of the Crimson Hand continues. Military The military complex of Sirdovia is highly developed, with arms manufacture being the strongest sector of the economy. Roughly half of the population is enlisted in the armed forces, creating a full-time force of roughly 45,000 men with 5000 in reserve. Musketeers and cannons are integral parts of the Scondovian army, with cavalry and pikemen in support. Longbowmen are rarely deployed, and mainly form honour guards inside cities. Heavily armoured elite knights (called Paladins by the church) constitute heavy assault infantry forces, though there are very few of them. They are also used as bodyguards by senior Crimson Hand officials. Prophet Adineas and Archbishop André each maintain small bodyguard forces, who constantly accompany them. In times of war, a crusade may be assembled, and the entire economy is mobilised, producing weapons and armour at an incredible rate. The crusade calls upon all full-time forces, leaving reserves for homeland defense. There has only been one crusade in the history of the states of the Divine Imperial Federation, involving Scondovia, which performed a huge invasion into Chiid. Although massive damage was inflicted upon the land, the crusade was eventually defeated (See history section in the Scondovian article for a full account). Current relations Allies Kingdom of Braddia Borderlands of Chiid Trade and Treasury Trade Sirdovia is not currently in any trade agreement with another nation, but is willing to trade the following to any human nation. Prices per week are as follows: 100 "Crimson Arrow" muskets: 30,000 Cr. 100 "Retribution" breach-loaded rifles: 100,000 Cr. 100 "Impaler" Pikes: 13,000 Cr. 100 "Soulguard" suits of armour: 45,000 Cr. 10 "Crimson Wrath" field cannons: 100,000 Cr. Income and expenditures Tax income: 3 x 130,000 = 390,000 Cr. (NB: enlisted citizens are exempt from taxation) War tax: 1 x 130,000 = 130,000 Cr. Trade income: 0 Cr. Army upkeep: 5 x 50,000 = 250,000 Cr. Church/government upkeep: 10 x 10,000 = 100,000 Cr. Gross income: 390,000 Cr. Gross income (wartime): 520,000 Cr. Total expenditures: 350,000 Cr. Net income: 390,000 - 350,000 = 40,000 Cr. Net income (wartime): 520,000 - 350,000 = 170,000 Current surplus: 1,210,000 Cr.